


Sunset

by Novarin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Oneshot, Post-Kingdom Hearts II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novarin/pseuds/Novarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Sora's heart, Roxas discovers someone he's never seen before. Who is she, and why does seeing her make him feel so... sad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

"Who are you?"

The black-haired person sitting on the tree jumped in surprise. Roxas took a step closer, the soft breeze brushing against his face. Everything in his being was telling him to greet this person, but why? Was it the cloak they wore? Or maybe it was just their mysterious appearance in this place? Whatever the case, he only knew that he had to talk to them.

Roxas didn't know how long he'd been here, only that he found it peaceful and safe. He had only been there once before, but he recognized this island. He knew that it was Sora's home, or at least a replica of it. Perhaps it was technically his too, since it was Sora's heart. The soft sand beneath his feet, the sweet ocean air, and the calming waves. This was where he belonged. But as long as he'd been there, he had never seen anyone else. Until now.

Finally, the person turned her head. Her raven hair hung into her face, almost concealing eyes that shone the color of the ocean, and as beautiful as a sunset.  
All of a sudden, Roxas felt pain in his chest and his breath caught in his throat. He found himself staring before he knew it. Just looking into her eyes, he could almost see his own mysterious sadness reflected in them.

"I-I" she stuttered. "Nobody important," the girl quietly said before turning around once again. But Roxas noticed. Noticed that her eyes were suddenly brimming with tears as she turned away. Noticed that her words caught in her throat as she spoke. Just who was she?

"Well, I guess we've got that in common." The girl sat up straighter as Roxas vaulted onto the bent-over tree to sit with her. His chest felt constricted, as if something was squeezing his very heart. Just sitting here with her like this made him feel even worse. "Mind if I sit here with you?"

The girl was staring out at the ocean, silent. Roxas followed her gaze. The soon-to-set sun reflected on the endless shining water. It was so empty here, yet so peaceful and relaxing. He had finally found a place to be at peace. Yet something kept nagging at the back of his mind.

"I'm Roxas, by the way," he said, breaking the silence. After another moment, he showed an awkward grin and extended his hand. "Sorry, I just figured we hadn't met before."

Finally, the girl turned to face him once again. Except now, tears were streaming down her face. He could tell he was holding back sobs as she shook his hand. "N-nice to meet you."

Now, the sun was beginning to set beyond the waves, casting a red glow over everything. Before he knew it, Roxas was talking again. "Hey, do you know why the sun sets red?" The thought just popped into his head, and he couldn't help but say it. It felt right, and maybe just a bit familiar. "You see, light's made up of all different kinds of colors. And out of all of those colors, red's the one that travels the farthest."

The girl showed a small smile, and wiped away the tears with her sleeve. "Oh, really? Where'd you hear that?"

"My best friend." Roxas said wistfully. A pained smile appeared on his face. "We used to sit together and watch the sun set, just like this. Just me and him." Remembering it, his smile took on a sad undertone. He wondered if Axel was okay, wherever he was. This certainly wasn't the "next life" he wanted. Suddenly, he became aware of a tear rolling down his cheek and quickly wiped it away, choking back more. "Heh, sorry. They're just... hard memories for me."

The girl looked away for a moment, staring out at the sea. "No, it's fine. I understand." Her voice was low, and it was as if Roxas could hear endless sorrow coming from just those words.

"Hey, what did you say your name was again?"

"Xion."

Roxas closed his eyes. "Xion, huh?" A grin came onto his face. He just couldn't help it somehow. "Let's be friends, okay?"

Xion looked up at him again, the smallest of smiles on her face. "Friends?"

"Yeah, friends." For a moment, a faint memory came into his mind. Rather than being alone on the clock tower that time Axel was gone, he found himself remembering someone with him. A girl with raven hair, sharing a moment with the sunset before them and ice-cream that tasted like the sea in their hands. In an instant, it was gone, but not the emotion that came with it. More tears fell and splattered to the ground.

Roxas grinned at Xion. "It just feels right, you know?"


End file.
